A Mother's Love
by Littleangel76
Summary: Aurora Potter. When the people of the wizarding world heard that name many things came to their mind... Warnings. There are many: Fem!Harry. Smart!Harry. Dark!Harry Dark content in later chapters, Swearing and Time Travel (If you can think of more Review or Mesage me so I can add them)


Aurora Potter. When the people of the wizarding world heard that name many things came to their mind. Youngest Tri Wizard Tournament winner, Liar, Plotter, Saviour, Orphan, The Girl Who Lived and of course The Chosen One. But now, now she had a new name 'The Victor over Dark'. Many who knew Aurora, as well as herself would find this new title very ironic. Why would they find the new name ironic you ask? Because Aurora Lillian- Jane potter, 'The Victor over Dark' was in fact very dark herself. In fact this young woman was the darkest witch to live since Morganna how ever no one except a select few knew this.

Said young woman was currently walking away from the masses of cheering people to get to her destination of well where ever her sister in all but blood Daphne was. When her back was turned to them she rolled her eyes, how could they be so blind to Darkness when it was shown in front of them especially when it was what they considered to be the darkest of the unforgivables, the most unforgivable. The Killing Curse, otherwise known as the Advada Kedarvra. Aurora didn't even see what their problem was with the three curses. She always said 'It's not the curse, spell or hex that is harmful, it's the caster and their intent', the unforgivables could be used for the good but the wizarding world were just to blind to see it.

Aurora was looking for Daphne still when she heard something behind her, she frowned and turned around...nothing was there she growled to herself but turned around again. Only for her ears to be met by some laughter that she knew all too well. She smirked and stopped closing her eyes. The laughter grew louder, still unknown of Aurora smirk. Suddenly Aurora struck. Her left arm went out and grabbed the person responsible for the laughter and was wrapped tightly around the persons waist and arms. Aurora chuckled "Hello Daphne, I see you need to work on your sneaking skills...Still, you know I will always catch you" she held her head up in pride and smugness here which was seen as arrogance "You know I'm never caught out" she replied as proud as her stance. She then looked down at the young woman with dark brown shoulder length hair and amazing purple eyes, not as amazing as Auroras own green eyes

but amazing. Daphne looked up at Aurora "'Lo 'Roary, I'm fine how are you?" Daphne asked sarcastically which earned an eyebrow raise from Aurora.

Said female sighed and released Daphne who the straightened up and held out her arms, Aurora smiled softly and did the same. Daphne grinned although a sense of relief was in her eyes despite her grin, she rushed at Aurora and hugged her tightly burring her face in the others shoulder, a loud sob escaped her but she didn't cry. Daphne inhaled deeply into Aurora's shoulder and smiled, Smoke, apples, strawberries and coconuts, a strange mixture of scents but Aurora's own unique and enticing scent. Strange as her scent or scents were they made Daphne feel comfort, hope, warmth and most of all they were the 4 scents that made Daphne think of home.

Aurora rubbed Daphne's back and ran her hand through her hair as they hugged, she buried her face in her hair. A long time into the hug Daphne finally murmured into Auroras shoulder, barley loud enough for her to hear "I...I thought I had lost you..." Aurora clenched her eyes shut tight and sucked in a deep breath, she wrapped her arms tighter around Daphne "I thought I had lost you too" she breathed into the other girls hair.

Aurora kissed Daphne's hair softy then lifted her face up with her index finger under the others chin, she looked her in the eyes, her own bright green eyes glowing. She continued looking into Daphne's eyes as she said "You will never. Never loose me Daphne; My best friend...My sister. If I am gone I will never be gone for long, and if I have to leave for a longer amount of time then I wish, you will always come with me. Always. No matter how short or long the distance you will always be with me, no matter what.". At Aurora's little speech Daphne just stared, the love from what most usually saw as cold and closed off other was coming off in waves. Daphne smiled softly "Promise?" she replied softly. Aurora smiled in return "I promise".

The brown haired female closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the taller female. Daphne chuckled "Your hair..It tickles me, it always has but I love it" Daphne looked down with a smile, playing with Aurora long, black, pelvic bone length hair. Aurora laughed softly "My hair has always been a fascination to you hasn't it?" she asked amused, the other grinned "Yes, yes it has why do you ask?" she replied back just as amused. Aurora shook her head fondly but said nothing more on the matter before she looked back at the castle, remembering a promise she had made to the head master, to see him after she had defeated Tom. Aurora continued looking at the castle that had been her home for 5-6 years, she the looked back to Daphne "I have to go, I made a promise to Dumbledore before he died to go and see him once I had defeated Tom, I will be back" Daphne blinked and gulped loudly before taking a deep breath "Okay, but you had better come back, I won't know what to do without you" She responded hugging the taller female again. Aurora smiled "I'll be back, my sister" Daphne chuckled "you had better be" Aurora flashed her a grin and bowed before walking off to the castle, thinking about how strange it was that Daphne could make Aurora feel the loving and caring emotions to others and from others that she had never even dreamed of before Hogwarts.

Aurora stalked to the castle now, keeping her promises with Daphne in mind, she walked up to the headmasters—Or should she say Head Mistress now that Professor McGonnagal had been mad headmistress. She knocked on the door three times before Entering upon hearing the words "Come in". Aurora looked around at the portraits until she found Dumbledore's, she played the role of 'Golden girl' that she had hoped to drop one more time. She smile sweetly at him, a smile that disgusted her to do properly "You asked me to come and see you once.. Once Tom was...Disposed of?" she asked softly tilting her head to the side. Dumbledore had his grandfatherly smile on once again, a smile that never failed to make Auroras stomach churn "Ah, yes Aurora, yes I did, now my dear girl, I have another thing to ask of you..Dare I may because I have already asked so much of you". Aurora internally raised an eyebrow but kept her facade "Yes sir, anything! As long as it helps those poor poor families who have lost so many..." she trailed off, adding some sadness too her voice, looking out of the window and to the people outside to add effect. Dumbledore smiled some more "Yes my dear girl, your heart has always been large"-Aurora barley contained her gag at this- "But what I am about to ask of you will help this world greatly, there will be no worries"

Aurora turned to him and narrowed her eyes slightly, this was beginning to sound suspicious but still, she did not let them show but asked "Oh sir, I just said I would to anything! What is it you need me to do?" she asked enthusiastically. Dumbledore sighed "I need you to go back in time and kill Tom" Aurora blinked that was unexpected, "but won't that effect our world today? Won't it completely mess up our system, _destroy _this world?!" she demanded, loosing the facade for a moment. Dumbledore nodded his head "Yes, it will destroy this one, but in its place will be a new one, an alternate dimension if you will, you know of them yes? Well one will be created, almost everything will be the same, excuse a few major differences of tome not being hear, your parents being alive and the like" Aurora sucked in a deep breath "But how will that help the people here, help me, they won't know what would have happened to appreciate it" She gulped in a breath, aiming to conceal her anger, it worked, slightly, just enough to not give her away.

She continued looking at him as he said "I know my dear girl, I know, but that is the price you must accept, just think about all the worries you will be freeing the people in this time of, all the families reunited, most of the dead alive" he bargained with her. She took another breath "But I just promised Daphne I would never leave her.." Dumbledore looked at her gravley "You shouldn't make promises you don't know you can keep". Aurora's eyes flashed in anger and she growled lowly but gritted her teeth, she clenched her fists tightly, ignoring her long nails and how her palms were now bleeding. She shook her head roughly and asked "so all I have to do is kill him? What year am I going back to?" she asked to keep her mind off of her anger. Dumbledore nodded approvingly "You will be going back to the year of 1930 my girl" he smiled brightly, unknowing Aurora was doing the maths in her head. When she had finished the maths Aurora was furious, no livid, he would only be a child! Just a sweet innocent 5 year old she snarled loudly, losing her composure. She glared at him forcefully, making him flinch, although angry she kept her voice soft and calm, "You're telling me, that you want me to go back in time..To kill...a..a.."-She snarled loudly her head snapping up, she felt her eyes heating up, a strange feeling yes, but one she was used to, you see this happened almost every time Aurora was angry, when she was angry her eyes would heat up and then finally they would turn red, red as blood- "five year old" she hissed out, finally finishing her sentence.

There were many things Aurora hated, or hated the idea of, too many things to possibly list. However the top thing of that list was harming a child in anyway for no reason, including killing, so her actions in Dumbledore's office were perfectly justifiable.

First she went for the objects on the desk, smashing them to the ground, then the chairs and table, throwing them on the ground, smashing them completely, everything she could get her hands on would be broken by her with her scream of rage. If anyone were here too see this they would run and never turn back. Aurora's anger accompanied by her now red irises would be enough to send the bravest man into a fir of uncontrollable fear, and a wise man he would be to do that.

When Aurora had final finished taking her anger out on Dumbledore's office she took in deep breaths, her hair matted from the destruction, hands bleeding even more from earlier, clothes torn from objects, shoulders slumped in the effort of her attack on inanimate object and her red eyes, she looked like a vision of someone's nightmares. She looked to the floor with a growl and found a golden chain that despite her attack had survived, she picked it it just as Dumbledore shouted "No!", she looked at him, chain in hand and smirked "No? Why would you say 'No' to this?" she asked softly, tilting her head to the side. She looked at the chain properly and 'Ohhed' softly, it was a time turner, but not any time turner, one of the most rare ones that existed she knew of it because she read of course, it could take a person back through hundreds of years. It was however decided that they were too dangerous and too much of a risk, the owner who made this got it ripped from their person and was sentenced to death, the secret to making them was never learnt, never passed down, only one was ever made so how Dumbledore of all people had got it she never knew. She smirked, even though she already had quite a lot of power over people she felt a new rush of it, this tiny object was the one thing that was going to 'Save the world from Tom' she chuckled softly and looked directly at Dumbledore's horrified eyes and said "Well I guess I'll be going now..." She entered the date of 1930 into the time turner and was gone in a flash, and for once in her life, Aurora forgot a promise, her promise to always take Daphne with her no matter where she went.

_**Disclaimerrrrr- I don't own Harry potter, J.K.R does, I do however own some glasses, a Gryffindor robe. A wand, tie and time turner...Which are the closest things to HP that I own. Anyway, how do you like the new chapter? ^^ I recently took the original down because it needed much improving and well...Ta Dahhh! *Makes flamboyant arm gestures* Anyway, I can't promise I will update this quickly but I will update as much as I can and aim for my chapters to be this long, if not longer. Well good bye for now! Cookies and virtual hugs also if you are reading this from having read it before I'm sorry I took it down, I just saw so many mistakes in it so because I don't have a Beta I have to well beta my own work so I took it down for edits of minor things like for eaxmpkle -shoulder length eyes.. Also this story always sounds better in my mind then when I read it to myself...**_

_**Littleangel~**_


End file.
